Storing of grain on a farm or ranch requires a number of bins or storage receptacles. In the past, the loading and unloading of the bins or receptacles has been accomplished with considerable difficulty or expense. Elaborate systems of permanently installed elevating and delivery screw conveyors have been installed, but previously no simple, easily operable and flexible handling system has been available.
Various devices have been used for collecting or removing grain from bins, or siloes, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,298,332; 2,794,560; and 2,615,594.
Some shifting of grain from especially devised bins is accomplished by conveyors of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,046 using a central mast confined under an air supported fabric roof. However, this arrangement cannot be utilized on most farms and is cumbersome and inconvenient to use.